


Prank Warz

by SpicyCheese



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Good clean fun, Look! No angst for once! Yippee!, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Counselor AU. </p><p>It's tradition. The second to last week of camp, the counselors have an epic prank war. Things WILL get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buckets O' Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth enlists Helena's help.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

The Prank War has begun.

An annual tradition, it consumes the staff during the 2nd to last week of camp each summer. The only rules were you couldn't involve the campers and try not to damage any camp property.

They had a staff campfire to kick it off. Nothing big, just s'mores, but it was a time to go over the rules and show off the champion's cup.

Of course there's a cup. This isn't amateur hour.

The cup was a beat up trophy someone had bought from a pawn shop. It had probably been a shining bronze color at some point- it had probably been uniformly shaped at some point too- but it was about a foot high and still a fair sized prize to covet.

The cup is given to the person who has been successfully pranked the _least_ during the week. The victor gets to put their name on it (in permanent marker).

The only name added to it for the past 3 years has been Rachel Duncan.

...And that pisses Beth off to no end.

So while everyone else talks and laughs in the glow of the fire, Beth starts scheming. Alternatively Alison, her bunk mate and... friend... spends the evening stating to everyone within earshot that she will NOT be participating in the prank war.

Beth had to smile- it was _Alison_ after all- and she was especially adorable in her flustered insistence. _"I won't be doing any pranks, please believe me, I just want to finish off the summer peacefully..."_ She'd said.

 _Poor Ali_ , Beth thinks. _You're just making yourself an easy target_.

And that's when she realizes how she is going to get Rachel Duncan. And it is so stupidly simple it just might work.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

"I do not think _she_ will like this though... She does not smile much..." Helena begins. Despite the blonde's worried tone, her hands don't shake. The water in the metal bucket is filled almost to the brim, but she doesn't spill a drop.

"Helena, it's PRANK WAR. This is what you do- _you prank each other._ And trust me, Rachel needs to get pranked."

_Bitch needs to be taken down a notch or two._

Besides that motivating factor, Beth was excited to get Helena involved as well. From what Beth could glean from Sarah- Helena's sister- Helena had not had the best childhood. In fact, it sounded downright awful. And while Helena probably has knowledge and skills from her past- things well beyond what the rest of them may ever experience- when it came to silly kid things like this, she was completely in the dark.

When they introduced the idea of a prank war, and explained it, Helena was so _excited_ to get involved and be involved that it was infectious and Beth was happy bring her in on it. _Plus, it never hurts to have an extra set of hands._

"Don't worry about Rachel. Rachel will get over it. We'll all laugh about it later..." Beth says as she climbs the small step stool. She maneuvers the door to the staff cabin so it was only open a few inches.

"I do not think she will be _laughing_..." Helena continues, handing the bucket of water up to the taller girl.

"Well that's her prerogative because this is going to be damn funny...there." Beth balances the bucket gently on top of the door before climbing down carefully. "Come on, let's hide- I can't wait to see her face!" Beth grabs the corner of Helena's t-shirt, tugging her behind.

Both girls crawl under Helena's bunk and wait.

"How does this trap work?" Helena whispers after a few minutes.

"Seriously? This is like the oldest trick in the book?" Beth chuckles at her friend. "Rachel opens the door, knocks the bucket off balance, and WHAMMO!- It spills all over her. Classic, and _simple_. That's why it's going to work. Everyone keeps trying these elaborate schemes, but I say no, go with something simple. Lesson one in pranks: keep it simple. Rachel comes back to the cabin each day, right around now, after lunch, to brush her teeth... she's got this weird thing about oral hygiene... Anyway- _Wait_ , I think I hear her coming! Shhh..." She holds a single finger to her lips.

Beth smirks and holds her breath. She's been looking forward to this all summer. She'd only known Rachel for 2 summers now but it was more than enough time to get to dislike almost every word that came out of the blonde's mouth. _This is going to be great,_ Beth grins to herself.

"Anyone in here? I- EEEEEK! *clang* "

"Shit!" Beth swears.

By the time Beth realizes that was _not_ in fact Rachel, it's too late, and Alison is drenched from head to toe.

"ELIZABETH!" Alison screams. "I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!!!"

" _She_ is not laughing either..." Helena mumbles, shoving herself further under the bed.

Beth winces.

Beth tried to tell Alison Prank War was not something that one could just _opt out_ of.

Beth had tried to explain that wasn't how it worked.

Beth is _certain_ now though, that absolutely none of that was going to save her from the apocalyptically horrendous tongue-lashing she was about to receive.

" _Helena_..." Beth whispers. " _Time for lesson two_ : _How to make a hasty escape_..."

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually started as a series of drawings I was doodling and then got way out of control from there.
> 
> More clones, more pranks, and more ridiculousness to follow- Enjoy!


	2. All Washed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel ensures there are surprises around every corner.

Rachel was perfect. _By definition_.

It was her 4th – and most likely last- year as a counselor and she had never been pranked.

Many staff had tried. Most recently that buffoon Beth with her half-hearted bucket prank this afternoon.

 _Amateurs_.

What her coworkers failed to understand, time and time again, was that it takes more than cunning and planning to create a truly flawless prank.

For that, you have to really _want_ it.

And Rachel wanted it.

The rest of the staff, she felt, didn't have her same _drive_. They were content flitting their summer away. She'd see them leaving the cabin when she was returning, off to have yet another campfire down by the lake, or head out into town. Rachel watched them, watched them all summer, always at a distance. Rachel sighs, _Blissfully ignorant. Absorbed in their own petty things._

She had seen many staff members over the years- most hardly even registered on her radar, not even worth noting. However one particular staffer not only registered, but actively enraged her.

Rachel had been assigned the same group of campers each year- the 14 year olds. They were the oldest and most mature group, so it made sense they'd assign Rachel to them. It did NOT make sense to Rachel why they would assign Sarah Manning to them as well.

 _Smug._ Rachel thought _. She is smug. Wild and arrogant. Like a petulant child. Very childish, in fact._ It annoyed her to no end how Sarah could be assigned the group demanding someone mature, and structured- like herself- when Sarah often behaved more ridiculously than the children.

 _Even worse, they seem to respect her more for that._ It irked Rachel to her core, and yet she was fascinated by it. Sometimes she would watch Sarah like the girl was a caged tiger. A beast posing as something domesticated. To Rachel, Sarah walked that fine line between control and lack of it and Rachel wanted to see Sarah lose that last bit of control. She wanted to open the cage, and let the wild animal out- to push Sarah over the edge, see her decompensate and prove that Sarah was not all everyone thought she was. _An animal_ , Rachel thinks. _Unruly and uncouth. They should leave the responsibility to those who deserved wield it._

Rachel has pranked Sarah several times over the past few years, but nothing had resulted in that _break_ yet. This year, Sarah has many friends, and even her sister here- strengths that Rachel plans on using as weaknesses for her own cause.

So she set to work.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

“So then the blonde says, ‘Uh- uh- POTATO!’ Ahahaha!” Sarah’s laugh echoes off the wooden walls of the otherwise silent cabin. It’s late, and the rest of the female staff is just dragging themselves in after an impromptu campfire down by the lake.

Sarah’s still chortling, when Alison grabs her arm, tugging sharply. _“What?”_

Alison points to a motionless form on the bunk under Cosima’s, “Rachel’s sleeping, we should probably keep it down.”

“ _Like hell I will_ ,” Sarah scoffs, yanking her arm back from the shorter girl. “You know- I should just prank her right now. Childs, you still have that bucket? I’m thinkin' maybe Ray-Ray could use a lil' impromptu shower…”

Beth shakes her head, and finishes pulling on shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. “Naw, I returned it. Sorry.”

“You know,” Cosima pipes up, changing into her own pajamas- adorned with boxes of periodic table elements. “It’s not really a _prank_ if you do it right to her face, you know? Then it’s just…mean.”

Sarah snorts, “Oh please. She’s been nothing but a jerk to me since I started here _2 summers ago!_ You guys have seen her! She’s always followin' me around, making her snide lil' remarks about everything I do, every chance she gets…It's like she's TRYIN' to make me lose it and punch her! I just don't get it- she thinks she’s soOOOooo great just because she’s all uppity and pretty and her parents have money…”

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks…” Cosima grins, climbing up to her bunk.

“ _Oh leave it_. Not everyone’s as gay as you, Cos.”

Cosima shrugs, sliding under her sheets. “Suit yourself. Just an observation is all.”

“I’m just _sayin'_ ,” Sarah emphasizes, “She’s not as bloody brilliant as she thinks.” Sarah heaves herself onto the top bunk. "Helena, grab the light, will ya?"

Helena pads over to turn off the lights before crawling into the bunk bellow Sarah's. "Goodnight", the blonde mumbles to the cabin at large.

The cabin is quiet for a while, with only the occasional cricket chirping outside.

But then there's a rustling of sheets. First casual, moving quickly onto erratic and then frantic. And it's not just one counselor, soon there’s noises from several, tossing and turning in their sheets.

"What. the. _FUCK_!" Beth is the first to yelp- she throws her covers off, scratching at her skin wildly. She leaps down from her top bunk and unfortunately crashes down onto Alison who has also gotten up, scratching at her own arms.

The two are still untangling limbs- Alison mumbling something about Beth _watching her language_ \- when Sarah finally makes it to the light switch.

All 5 girls- Sarah, Helena, Cosima, Beth and Alison are up, and writhing.

"GOD! My skin is so itchy it feels like I have bugs crawling under it!"

"Ew! _Cosima_!" Alison chides, as she rakes her own finger nails over the fabric of her pink flannel pajama top.

Helena has her back against the corner of the bed post, scratching up and down like a bear. "I do not understand why so itchy!"

Sarah glares in the direction of Rachel’s motionless form. "I think I do- get up you bloody turnip! I know you're behind this!" She talks over and rips the cover off.

But Rachel's not there. In her stead is a bundle of pillows where the blonde's petite form should be. A single playing card with a large red "R" on the back is taped to the pile.

Sarah rips it off and turns it over to reveal a Joker card. "WHAT?!?!- Now she thinks she's some _criminal mastermind_ , leavin' behind a calling card? UGHHH! I'm going to do it this time- I'm going to just _smack_ her in her stupid smirkin' mouth!" Sarah crumples it and throws it to the floor, going to back to clawing at her own skin. "AGHHH! What the bloody hell did she do to us?"

"Mucuna pruriens," Cosima mumbles trying in vain to get a particular spot on her back. "Or possibly rose hips." Upon seeing Sarah's face she elaborates adding, " _Itching powder_. She probably put it in our sheets. Or our pajamas."

"Or BOTH!" Alison yelps. Then more quietly, "Beth, can you just- I can't reach..."

Beth looks hesitantly at Alison then shakes her head. "No- better than that- we need to rinse this off us. Let's hit the lake!"

Beth starts to move and Alison grabs her arm, "No- the showers are closer. Let's go."

The pack of girls, make their way down the path to the small shower building. They started walking at a normal pace, but by the time they arrived they were sprinting- skin itching and burning to the point they couldn’t take anymore.

Sarah all but hurls herself into the stall, not bothering to take off clothes, and turns the nozzle full blast. The cold is a shock, but it’s also relief and she sighs deeply, closing her eyes and raising her chin into the spray.

“Oh no no no no _NO_!” Alison’s wail from the next stall over forces the Brit to open her eyes again and investigate.

When she pops her head out again, she can’t stop the laugh from burbling out.

Alison stands there, fully clothed, soaking wet, and PINK. The color coats her in washy stripes- down her clothes, all over her skin, and even small pink streaks adorn her down turned face.

“That _ASSHOLE_!!!”

Beth is the next to roar, ripping aside her own shower curtain and stomping next to Alison. Where Alison was pink, Beth was streaked blue, head to toe. She looks up at Sarah, “God Sarah, you look like friggin’ Carrie...”

Sarah finally looks down and discovers she too has been pranked- a puddle of red colored dye forming at her feet. “Bloody-“

“-Ha! Exactly!” Beth cuts her off, grinning at her own joke.

Helena joins them, scrubbing the yellow dye off herself as best she can, but it only seems to make it blend and bleed further.

“She must have combined a dye powder with the itching powder. Fascinating really...” Cosima states, joining the group already mid thought, examining her purple streaked skin with something between interest and disgust. “If her point was to turn us into a mini Power Ranger squad, she succeeded...”

“And what’d that make you?” Beth grins, resting her elbow on Alison’s shoulder. “The Purple Pride ranger?”

“I seem to recall it was the _blue ranger_ that was the gay one, wasn't it?" Cosima smirks back. Beth drops her arm quickly from Alison’s shoulder and shoots the dread-haired girl a glare.

“Enough of that- how to we get this shite off???” Sarah growls, clawing at her skin. The long red streaks her fingers leave remind her of a mauled animal.

“There’s some special soap in the arts and crafts shed. We use it to get paint off the kids- some orange scented textured stuff.... That might work...” Alison offers.

“Good. Yes. Let’s go,” Sarah huffs. She drags Helena as she goes, who is preoccupied looking at her yellow tinted-skin in the mirror with interest.

The staffers exit the building, a kaleidoscope of colors descending the stairs, led by Sarah- who suddenly stops short at the sight in front of her. She scowls making her already red colored face redder.

Rachel approaches, walking up towards the shower building. “Oh dear, what happened here?”

“You ARSE! I _know_ this was you...” Sarah growls, fist bawling. The madder Sarah looks, the more please Rachel does, for some reason.

Rachel simply raises an eyebrow, “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just in town getting supplies, and thought I’d take a shower before bed.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure you have _nooooo_ idea who pranked us, well you know what? I'm going to-” Helena grabs Sarah's arm, holding her from taking that extra step right up to Rachel's face.

“You were _pranked_? Oh my, _so soon_ too....” Rachel tsks. "Someone must have just been _itching_ to get started..." The tiniest smirk plays on the blonde's lips. She walks past the group, past a fuming Sarah, and is almost through the doors before adding over her shoulder, “You know, I didn’t expect individuals as clever as _you all_ to be pranked first...Well-" she shrugs, "Color me surprised...”

*_*_*_*_*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like bad puns. More coming. :)
> 
> Also posted on tumblr- spicycheeser.tumblr.com


	3. Whatever Floats Your Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima won't let prank week get in the way of her regular routines. Especially a certain nighttime one.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

The prank war rages on, but Cosima is not going to let it get in the way of her day-to-day stuff. And definitely not in the way of her _nighttime_ things.

Especially when the nighttime thing in question was Delphine.

She had first run into Delphine about a month ago, in town. The closest town was on the road halfway around the lake and she had popped in looking to pick up some supplies for the campers in the small general store there. 

She perused the aisles picking up things as she went. _Anything can be an ingretient for an experiement_ , she thinks. _Except this peanut butter. That's just for me_. Cosima's arms were already pilled high when she overheard a conversation at the front of the store. 

_"Excusez-moi, do you have Isopropyl alcohol? I need about 1800 ml or so?..."_

Cosima's head shot up- the blonde's accent attracting her attention right away. She peeked around the corner of the aisle hesitantly, watching the exchange between the blonde and the confused store owner.

_"Well, the liquor store's just down the road..."_

_"Non, it is for science. For experiments for the campers? Um..."_

That was all Cosima needed. She all but ran to the front of the store- her own supplies in hand. "Excuse me did you say _experiments_ for your campers?"

"Yes, I am a counselor at the camp down the way- I run science groups."

The blonde smiles and it's all Cosima can do not to swoon right there. Instead she started babbling- eventually putting down her supplies since they were impeding her hands, which tended to babble as well. "No way! Same here! The experiements that is. I did the coolest experiment about plant chloroplast last week!..."

The conversation only expanded from that point- the store owner eventually asking them to pay and leave, as they were holding up the line. So they did and from there they got lunch where Cosima learned Delphine was a counselor at the fancy, study abroad private camp across the lake, and that she was studying to be a scientist as well. Talk of their experiments led to chemistry ( _and eventually some studies into anatomy as well_ Cosima smirks to herself) and since then, Cosima had been sneaking out, twice a week to _rendezvous_ with the beautiful blonde.

_Being in charge of the science stuff does have its benefits. Like having access to the boat._

By day, Cosima would take the campers around the lake to explore the plants and organisms. But by night? _Well the shortest distance between two points IS a straight line, right_? And in this case, a short motor straight across the lake.

The door to the staff cabin clicks behind her softly and she’s gone, moonlight illuminating the path down the docks. Delphine had phoned earlier and told Cosima to wear something nice- they were going to go out to dinner at the larger town, 20 minutes away.

Cosima grins to herself as she gingerly steps into the aluminum boat. She unlocks the motor, leaving the lock at her feet. She bites her lip, thoughts already shifting to what other kinds of “ _surprises_ ” might be in store for the evening.

Still buzzing on that thought, Cosima braces herself with her feet and grasps the engine’s pull cord. She yanks the cord to start it but instead of a bright roar- the engine gives a _chunk-chunk-chunk_ and Cosima yelps as it emits a loud _BANG!_ like a backfiring car- coughing liquid and what seemed to be bits of paper _all_ over her.

She huffs out her nose and pulls off her glasses, dipping them in the water to try and clean them off since her shirt is too dirty now. Once she puts them back on, she gets a good look at the mess and gasps.

Two voices cackle from the bushes as Cosima crawls out of boat and makes her way down the dock- covered head to toe with what looked like blue ink and rainbow colored confetti.

“Dudes! I had a date tonight!” She throws her arms up in the air, growling, but it’s to no avail. The pranksters only laugh harder- Tony doubled over now, bracing his hands on his knees, whereas Sarah just collapses on the ground, writhing with laughter.

“Well,” Tony gasps between laughs. “Good thing accessories make the outfit.”

 

*_*_*_*_*

 


	4. Crafty Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison hates prank week.

*_*_*_*_*

 

Alison is miserable. This week has been nothing but one horrible, effing surprise after another. Itching powder, water bucket traps, not to mention about 100 cuts and scrapes from jumping tripping falling to avoid the various traps seemingly everywhere. 

Alison’s taken to surrounding herself with campers and doing so as far away from her fellow staff as possible. 

Today she seeks solace in the arts and crafts building, with the 7 year olds. She’s excited, she’s going to do macaroni art. It's a project she's named, “Scenes from the summer” and aims for everyone to depict their favorite memories from camp so far. 

Alison smiles as she gathers the campers around. She's in her element- this is where she shines. She set up the jars of materials they need- beads, glitter and of course, 9 different types of macaroni- and arranged them in large laundry basket the day before.

It’s hard to keep the art shed tidy (especially after Cosima and her troupe of 12 year olds uses it.)

“Okay kids, today we’re are going to make macaroni masterpieces! All you need is your imagination. I want you all to close your eyes and pick a moment, picture it, the most perfect moment of the summer so far... Ready? Let’s try it- close your eyes!” 

The enthusiastic small campers close their eyes, and Alison does too. 

“Now take a breath in, deeply, and try and picture it as best you can.”

Alison breathes in deeply as well. She imagines her own favorite moment, and heat involuntarily rushes to her cheeks. 

It was 2 weeks ago, the camp director had set up a huge “screen” to show movies, consisting of 10 or 12 white sheets hung out. The whole camp gathered- laying on towels, sleeping bags, whatever they could manage- and settled down to watch. 

Alison still doesn’t know _how_ but Beth managed to procure all the couch cushions from the director’s office and had went about arranging them into a faux couch shape at the very back of the crowd. They sat together and watched the movie under the quilt Alison brought from home. She'd made it herself.

Their legs brushed under the blanket at one point and Alison’s moved to apologize... but when she turned, the look Beth was giving her all but took her breath away.

Something had been building between them. It started when they met as counselors last summer and only grew during the remainder of the year- fed by emails and phone calls-as they continued to keep in touch. Now they were back together and these feelings were threatening to become completely beyond her control.

Alison had shied from it up to this point. It was scary how strong her feelings were getting for Beth, but it was also exciting, and it had become progressively harder and harder to ignore them.

Movie night was her breaking point- or _giving in_ point more precisely. Sitting together, under her quilt, under the stars... Alison felt it was quite romantic. Even with a sea of campers in front of them, it felt so... _Intimate_. But that's how it was with Beth. They could be in a room with a hundred people and the only one she would be aware of was Beth. She was aware of every move the girl made.

So you can imagine, when Beth leaned in, closing the distance between them slowly- as if asking for permission with every millimeter she moved- Alison felt like her every nerve was on end. And she didn't move away. Because she was ready. She wanted this. She wanted _Beth_. 

Beth’s breath was almost on her lips when Alison felt a tug at her elbow. 

_“Ms. Alison I hafta go to the bathroom…”_

Alison had jumped up, quickly escorting the camper but by the time she got back the moment (and the movie) had ended. At that point, she made a very purposeful decision. She promised herself if she had another moment like that, she wouldn’t wait. _She'd_ be the one to act for once.  

Alison brings herself back to the present and opens her eyes. She instructs the campers do so as well.

While her campers complete their project, she'll do the same. She will make that scene today. A macaroni art masterpiece- a picture of a pile of couch cushions in front of a big movie screen. Maybe she'll even give it to Beth. _Why wait for a moment when maybe I could make my own_ … 

“Do you all have your picture clearly in your minds?” Alison asks, receiving 12 tiny nods from the campers. “Alright, ready to get started?!?” The kids cheer and excited “Yes!” and Alison beams at them. She sighs, satisfied that she can always count on crafting to make everyone- and herself- happy.

She turns, and moves to retrieve the laundry basket of crafts from the table behind her. Alison lifts the basket to move it and as she does, the bottom falls out- like a trap door- letting all the art supplies to plummet to the ground. 

A plume of glitter coats her legs as a cascade of macaroni wheels and beads hit the floor, scattering like roaches in every direction and lodging themselves between floor board and under the feet of the group of surprised 7 years olds. 

“What’s that?” A red haired camper asks, pointing to the swinging bottom of the basket. 

Alison follows his pointing finger and gingerly plucks the Joker Playing card with the bright red “R” on the back, from where it had been taped. 

Alison can barely form words but somehow manages to calmly usher the campers out- telling them to join Mr. Tony’s music class across the way while she cleans up after the “accident.” 

Alone in craft room again, Alison does not cry. She doesn’t yell or scream. She stands, calmly and quietly, hand on her face, and makes another very purposeful decision. 

_I’m going to get Rachel Duncan, if it’s the last thing I do._

 

*_*_*_*_*


	5. With a Cherry on Top

*_*_*_*_*

The week was half over, and no one (besides Rachel’s massive itching powder assault) had been able to prank Helena.

Honestly, it was less to do with any particular skill or ability of Helena's and more about everyone being afraid of the wrath Sarah might bring should anything happen to her sister. The threat of that backlash alone seems to have frightened potential pranksters away.

Except Cosima.

The bespectacled counselor wasn’t sure if that made her incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Helena was so excited about the pranks going on, enraptured by the novelty of it- Cosima wouldn't want her to be left out! It's as much a part of the experience to be pranked as to prank someone right? Maybe? She wasn't sure about that actually, BUT what she did know for sure, was that this prank needed to be _good_.

She had first gone to Tony for ideas. The two of them had become fast friends this summer, sharing a lot in common- including a propensity for certain _recreational activities_. They had been out near the lake- one of the more seculded spots, just about as far away from camp as they could go- and doing just that when Cosima asked him for suggestions.

They passed back and forth, taking drags, and while they came up with a particuarly sinister prank to play together on two _other_ counselors, Tony unfortunately didn't have anything tame enough that Cosima felt good about.

In the end, it was a suggestion of _Delphine's_ that had finally inspired Cosima's choice in joke to play on Helena. Despite Tony and Sarah's earlier prank which forced Cosima to go back, shower, and change her clothes- making her even more incredibly late than usual- the couple still managed to find time to get together.

They had missed dinner, but definitely managed to find time for _dessert_.

It was while they lay in bed together, Cosima sprawled out, with her head resting on Delphine's toned stomach, that she came up with the inspiration for it. They had been talking about the prank war, and about her own desire to prank Helena but everyone's concern about how that would go over with the particularly overprotective sister.

"Perhaps make a, uh, _light_ prank? Something it would be hard to get angry over?" Delphine said, while absentmindedly playing with Cosima's dreads.

"Sure... I mean that’d work...Any ideas?” Truthfully, she hadn’t really been listening closely to what the blonde was saying. Eyes closed, she was too busy soaking in the delicious feeling of Delphine’s fingers on her scalp, massaging lightly and sending tingles down her spine.

“Maybe, small things. Things children do...” The taller girl shrugs, not that Cosima’s looking.

The brunette chewed over the idea, trying to recall pranks from her own youth... and then it hit her. The perfect prank. Something it would be hard for anyone to be angry at for long.

_Beth went with an old classic- why can’t I?_

“I just got the BEST idea... you’re a genius...”

“Oui, of course,” She smirks, meeting Cosima’s eyes.

“Now who’s cheeky,” Cosima grins, and sits up to kiss away the smirk on her girlfriend’s mouth.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

Cosima swiped the whipped cream can from the mess hall’s fridge and the feathers from Alison’s massive Arts & Crafts supply (or what remained after the prank that destroyed most of it). She waited until everyone else was asleep, before gathering the supplies. Helena’s bunk was just under Sarah’s, so Cosima was careful to stay quiet as she tread across the floor.

As she approached the bunk she saw Helena was, thankfully, fast asleep and snoring peacefully. Cosima lets out the breath she was holding slowly, and gets to work.

She shakes the can vigorously before taking Helena’s hands, turning them palm up and filling them with whipped cream.

Cosima pulls the feather out of her pocket, holds it between her thumb and forefinger, and gently brushes it along the blonde’s cheek.

Cosima can barely hold in the snigger as Helena instinctually, in her sleep, swipes at her face- whipped cream getting all over her right cheek.

The dread-haired girl holds her breath, trying to steady her hand from the held-in laughter shaking her. She lets out the breath slowly, and moves to run the feather along the other cheek.

Like it had been rehearsed, Helena reacts perfectly according to plan, reaching up to scratch her face and instead only further smearing the topping all over her- still dead asleep.

Cosima bites her lip, and snorts. _Man, this is too good!_ _Let’s go for bust_ , she thinks, steadying herself once more, for the final kicker. Cosima runs the tip of the feather just under Helena’s nose, tickling it slightly. The blonde scrunches her nose, but doesn’t move. Cosima furrows her brow, pausing only a moment before moving the feather in the same way, trying again.

This time she gets a reaction.

It happens fast. Helena sneezes- _hard_ \- sitting up so quickly she slams into the mattress above, rattling her sister out of her sleep. As Sarah flails to get her bearings, Helena- with instincts learned somewhere Cosima did NOT want to know about- lashes out with her left hand grabbing Cosima by the collar of her t-shirt.

Thankfully, Helena pauses a moment, blinks, and realizes it’s Cosima- releasing her grip. Sarah growls “Bloody HELL!” and leans over the side of the bed to take in the scene.

“Heh, surprise?” Cosima chuckles nervously, shrinking back, not exactly sure what to expect. Sarah looks like she is going to rip Cosima’s head off, but then both their attention turns to Helena.

Whipped cream drips down her chin and the blonde wipes some off her face and back into her hand, looking at it quizzically. After a moment of consideration, she chuckles and licks her hand, scarfing down the pile of whipped cream.

Helena looks up at her sister, smiling. “Would you like some?”

Sarah laughs, losing the scowl instantly. “Nah, you enjoy it. I’m going back to bed.” Sarah looks at Cosima again, “Nice try Niehaus- but pranks are supposed to be something the person _won't_ like. So this doesn’t count. Goodnight.” And with that Sarah rolls back over.

Both remaining girls grin at each other. Cosima whispers “Goodnight” and heads back to her bunk as Helena continues to enjoy her midnight snack. As Cosima lays down again, she’s happy she took the risk, and happier still that Helena happens to have a sweet tooth.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 


	6. Bombs Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison has hated every moment of prank week. Up until tonight.

*_*_*_*_*

“This is a terrible idea!” Alison scolds in hushed tones as Beth leads her by the hand down to the lake.

“No, it’s a _great_ idea. Like most of my ideas,” Beth smirks over her shoulder as they arrive at the secluded dock.

“Beth,” Alison starts, watching the other girl bend down and rifle through the rucksack she brought. “I am really, _really_ tired of getting pranked. In fact, this week can’t end soon enough for me, so I’m sure you’ll understand my hesitation in being out here in the open, in the middle of the night. _It makes us sitting ducks!”_

Beth abandons the sack and stands up suddenly, grabbing both of Alison’s hands. “Ali,” she begins, and Alison is shocked by how serious Beth looks. “It is almost the end of the summer. We only have about a week or so left here, which means I only have a week or so left to spend with _you_... and I am not letting our dumb coworkers ruin another moment of it.”

Beth drops Alison’s hands and fishes two towels out of the sack.

“What are those for?” Alison asks, but has an idea, considering Beth is already removing her shoes and socks.

“Those,” the taller girl says, pulling off her shirt, and causing Alison to drop her eyes, “Are for us. After we get out.”

“After we get out of- oh god! Beth!” Alison hisses covering her eyes with her hand. “ _Put your clothes back on!”_

She can’t see but she hears a splash and when she removes her hand, Beth is in the water below. Naked.

“Holy M-Mackerel Beth! What are you doing??? Someone is going to see you!”

“This is the fishing dock Ali. Literally the furthest place away from camp. I was eavesdropping and heard Niehaus mention that no one comes here so trust me- no one is going to see us.”

“ _Us_? You think you’re going to get me to- to- _disrobe_ and get in the water with you?”

“You're damn right I am…” Beth nods, smirking and treading water languidly.

“It’s the middle of the night- it’s-it’s-it’s…" She searches for a reason, "It's not safe!” She nods, barely even convincing herself.

“Good thing I’m a lifeguard then,” and Beth grins up at her. Grins that smile- the one Alison knows too well by now. That confident smile that lets Alison know that she’s already won. “Come on Ali. When are you going to have another chance to swim like this, under the stars? Here, I’ll even turn around while you get in, okay? Just… _please_.”

 _Please. And those eyes, darn it Beth!_ One look and Alison realizes too, that she's has lost this one. She's has always been stubborn but Beth can always seem to make her give in.

As promised, Beth turns in the water, facing the distant shore instead, leaving Alison to disrobe. Alison’s removing her shirt, folding her socks and tucking them inside her shoes (wouldn’t want to lose one) and before her she knows it, she’s descending the old ladder into the cool water- wearing nothing more than her worried frown.

“Whoops-acpppbbbb!” Alison slips off the last rung and lands in the water with a splash, dunking under. When she comes back up, and wipes her bangs aside Beth is only two feet away, grinning at her.

“You said you’d turn around!” Alison sputters, treading back, moving slightly under the dock in an attempt to make space between them.

Beth doesn’t let her maintain that space, floating gently towards her again. It’s dark- even darker now that they’re mostly under the old dock- but Alison can make out the shape of Beth’s breasts in the water in front of her, causing a flush to creep up her chest.

“See,” Beth smiles rotating quickly in the water. “There’s no one here but us. So relaaaaax. Enjoy yourself. Loosen up-“ she grabs one of Alison’s arms, shaking it loosely before Alison snatches it back from her, treading water furiously- keeping herself occupied. She wants to keep moving because with Beth so close, nothing but a few liters of lake between them…

Alison hopes the shadows hide her blush. Her heart is thrumming hard, and her mouth dry. Probably the _only_ part of her that’s dry right now actually (Beth has that effect on her.) And as scary as that is, it also feels exciting. And right. She thinks of their movie night weeks ago, and her promise to herself not to let another moment like that slide away.

 _No more hesitating. It's time for action!_ She scolds herself, and makes a decision to do it. _To act_.

So, he takes a deep breath, and with two strong kicks, propels herself right up to Beth who backs up into the dock’s pillar in surprise.

“Ali, what ar- _Ooft_!”

Beth’s protests are cut off as Alison lunges forward again, this time capturing Beth’s lips with her own. Alison curls one arm around the dock’s pillar, pressing their bodies together and keeping them afloat as she kisses Beth. _Kisses Beth_ _finally_.

Beth seems just as relived, kissing Alison back hungrily. Between the scorching kisses and their bodies, slick against each other under the water, Alison’s head is spinning.

She pulls back just an inch or two, and both are panting hard. Beth is grinning- grinning that beautiful smile. “Ali, I-“

She stops. Smile dropping. There’s a creek from the wooden boards above them. “What the…”

And then there’s an explosion- just on shore. Both of them dive down, swim out from the dock and further into the lake a few feet to get out of the way.

When they resurface the two girls see Fireworks explode from a spot on the shore, bursting bright reds swirls and sliver rocket tails into the dark sky.

“Shit!” Beth swears. “Quick- we need to get dressed before the whole fucking camp-“ Beth cuts off staring at something.

Alison follows her gaze to shore where Tony and Cosima stand, smirking, with both Beth’s and her own clothes in their hands.

“Oooh you’ve done it now assholes! Get ready for the beating of a lifetime” Beth growls out to them.

“Why don’t you come over here and say that, lover girl?” Tony laughs.

Alison sinks lower in the water. She knows the whole camp is going to be down here any second and not only are they going to find her _naked_ in the water, but naked in the water _with another counselor_ that she basically just threw herself at like a total ninny.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get worse, Beth turns to her. “Ali, sit tight. I’ll handle this.”

“Beth, no, I-“

But Beth is gone. In a flash, she’s up the ladder, out of the water, on the dock and already in full sprint towards the other two counselors.

Tony and Cosima yelp and run back towards camp- a fully naked Beth in hot pursuit- leaving Alison floating in the water by herself. Alison absent-mindedly touches her lips and smiles, thinking about how much she wishes this week would never end.

 

*_*_*_*_*


	7. Stuck on Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony loves prank week.

*_*_*_*_*

 

Tony is loving prank week. Totally loving it.

This is his first year as a counselor. It was his friend Sarah who convinced him to sign on and work here for the summer. So far it was all pretty chill, but the moment he learned that there was a _prank week_ and that all the staff were participating- well that was when Tony started planning.

He’s always loved practical jokes, and as a kid he used to torture his neighbors mercilessly. Now, he just loved the idea of matching wits with his fellow counselors. Even more so, he loved the idea of out smarting them all.

 _So far, so good…Suckers_ , he snickered to himself. _They’ll have no idea what hit them_.

Tony loved poker, and has gotten good at reading people. Reading them, learning their tells, and getting to know their routines. And he spent a good portion of the past few weeks doing just that.

He learned about Cosima’s after-hours trips across the lake to meet her French chick from the Rich-kids’ camp, and used that to his advantage. It wasn’t hard to booby trap the boat’s motor and it definitely wasn’t hard to get Sarah to help him. As long as he's known her, Sarah's had trouble written all over her. The perfect partner in crime.

He had also paid attention to Alison and Beth. He didn't need Sarah to fill him in on the background- it was pretty clear they had the hots for each other and that it was only a matter of time before they'd end up sneaking off somewhere... and he was right on that one too.

Tony had originally planned on saving the fireworks for the last night of camp, but when opportunity knocks you take it… And _stealing their clothes while skinny dipping and shooting off fireworks to gather everyone around to see them was definitely not opportunity not to pass up. _

He prided himself at being as good at defense as he was offense, too. He knew Beth was impulsive and reasoned she'd try and retaliate with something as soon as she could after the lake incident. He was right, and by keeping on his guard up he avoided what could have been a very unpleasant experience involving worms in his cereal this morning.

He also knew enough that the people he had messed with so far weren’t the type to try and pull anything with the campers around, so Tony felt pretty comfortable running his music class today.

Helena brought her small troop of young campers to listen. Music class was in back room of the dining hall- it was the only place where they could lock up all the instruments in one spot so no one else would mess with them.

“Alright guys, it’s request day!” He says, sitting on his stool.

The campers- _and Helena, bless her heart_ \- all let out an excited “Yay!” and clapped their hands.

“Alright, whatda’we want to hear first?”

“ _SUGARSUGARHONEYSONG!!!”_ Helena yells over the kids, grinning ear to ear.

Tony smiles, “Okay, okay.” He grabs his guitar, placing his fingers on the frets, the song familiar to him now, considering Helena has requested it every single week they’ve been here.

“Okay, guys-we all know the words! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, _Oh Sug_ \- what?”

Tony goes to strum but his fingers are _stuck_ to the strings.

_Stuck?_

He goes to pull them off… and can’t.

 _Okay_ , _really_ _stuck_.

Something catches his eye, taped to the back of the guitar. He takes a closer look, and realizes it’s a playing card. A Joker.

_Rachel. You bitch..._

Sarah had mentioned her. Both in and out of camp. Tony had almost looked forward to meeting this mysterious lady who so thoroughly shook the swagger from his normally cool friend, but when he finally did, it was a bit anticlimactic. From everything he saw, Rachel was indeed snooty and cold, but she hardly emitted a _'evil genius'_ vibe. Though, from the way Sarah dug her fingernails into the heal of her palms whenever speaking about her, it was clear she had an effect on people.

After the itching powder prank, Beth had warned him about her too, but whoever listens to _Beth_?

He'll deal with Rachel later though- currently there were more pressing matters to attend to. “Hey guys, hang on, lemmie just….” He moves to pry his fingers off the frets, pulling until the stings actually break.

“Shhh-oot.” He covers, barely containing the swear. “Let’s maybe… what the-“ As he moves to stand up, he realizes the _stool_ is stuck to his pants.

He tries to reach it but it turns as he does, like big wooden tail, and knocks over the other guitar.

“Shit.” This time he doesn’t even bother. The kids are laughing too hard to hear him anyway.

Helena jumps up and tries to help, grabbing the stool and trying to pull it off him. On the third strong tug, it loosens but the momentum causes Tony loses his balance and fall into the table with all the other instruments- which collapses. Of course.

He stands up, can feel things hanging on him. The things turn out to be the other instruments.

_That bitch coated them ALL???_

“Hey Helena, I seem to be having… technical difficulties. Can you take the troupe over to Cosima’s class? I think they’re looking at leaves or something science-y over near the mess hall today…”

“Sure. Come children, let us go see Ms. Cosima…”

The wild-haired girl leads them out, as Tony tries to separate himself from the things stuck to him. He feels like a tree, and starts plucking instruments. After a few _fruitless_ tries, he sighs, and takes off his sweatshirt.

After realizing he still had 6 kazoos stuck to him, he has to take off his pants as well.

In total, he counts a ukulele, a flute, 3 wooden recorders, a harmonica, as set of bongos and 6 kazoos plastered to his clothing.

 _Oh, and the guitar._ The guitar that he’s going to have to buy new strings for in town today.

Standing in his undershirt and boxers, he sighs. He had to give it to her.

_That bitch can bring it after all._

He smiles as he exits the room, making his way back to the cabin to retrive some new clothes.

_Too bad she won’t know what hit her…_

 

*_*_*_*_*

 


	8. Fine Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah wants to prank everyone. No exceptions. Not even for her sister.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

Dinner with the campers was a daily routine. They each had their groups of kids they sat with, divide up amongst the packed and crowded dining hall.

It was the same every night: Campers go up and get their food, then sit down. Then the camp director Mrs. Sadler gets up to talk about… well whatever she talks about, Sarah never really listens – then the counselors could go up and gather their food.

Sarah liked to sit at the end of their table so she could chat with the other counselors across the aisle, but tonight she had a different reason. Tonight she was going to prank her sister.

The only person to try so far was Cosima- _who missed the point entirely_ \- covering the blonde’s hands in whipped cream as she slept so it got all over her. Pranks are supposed to be annoying, things that people _don't_ like- and who wouldn’t like to be covered in whipped cream?

On that note, Sarah’s mind drifts a bit to a memory of a particularly steamy night of her own, involving whipped cream and Cal- one of the boys’ counselors.

Sarah's third year as a counselor was coming to a close, so she wasn’t exactly a newbie. She had met a lot of guys- and done more than just _meet_ them- over those summers, but Cal... Cal was different.

Of course, she didn’t know that at first. She just thought he was kinda hot- in a lumberjack sort of way. She hadn’t intended much, thought he might be good for a few hours of fun here and there. Sarah had always been a “few hours of fun here and there” sort of girl.

Until Cal.

Tony had even warned her. She had been chatting with her mullet adorned friend the first week of the summer- each counselor pointing out who they had their eye on. Among the list, she had pointed out Cal.

 _"Dude,"_ Tony had started, _"I don't think you want to mess with Cal. He's not a hit it and quit it sort of guy..."_

 _"T, are you doubting my powers of animal magnatism? Who's NOT gonna want to hit this?"_ She gestured to them both.

 _"Of course, I mean we're look at us, we're hot. It's not the hitting that'll be the problem, so much as the quitting."_ He pauses, apprasing Sarah for a moment. _"You know what, I'm not sure YOU are going to do well with the quitting this time either..."_

Sarah told him he was being ridiculous.

But that was 6 weeks ago. She and Cal had been seeing each other since and while there definitlely were those steamy moments- like the whipped cream incident of their own a few weeks ago- it was so much more than that too. Not only was he making her think more seriously about him, but about herself as well.

 _But that’s for later_ , Sarah thinks, shaking it off. _Right now, there’s pranking to be done_.

Staff weren’t allowed to involve the campers- prank war rules and all- but conspiring with other staff is fair game. It took the last of the money she’d brought with her for the summer, but she had successfully bribed Art, the camp’s cook, to dump a whole bottle of hot sauce in Helena’s spaghetti.

Sarah sniggers as she gets in line with the other staff. Helena stands just 2 people in front of her, blissfully unaware. As Helena moves up the line to get her pasta, Sarah cranes her neck to see- wanting to make sure the deed is done- but her vision is blocked by the girl in front of her who turns to speak.

“Oh Sarah, I'm glad you're here. I was wondering, can I borrow your beanie for tomorrow night? I think it’s going to be cold and I-“

“Yeah yeah, Alison, fine,” Sarah breezes, distractedly trying to see around her.

“Super! Thanks,” Alison chirps, turns back and clearing Sarah’s view. But Helena had already gotten her food and is moving to sit down.

Sarah hurries and fills the rest of her tray, not wanting to miss the moment Helena takes that first scalding bite. She sits down, takes a sip of her juice and watches.

Helena curls spaghetti around the battered dining hall fork until she collects a huge spool of it- shoving it all in her out all at once.

“Hey meathead,” Sarah leers, “How’s your _spaghetti_?”

Helena finishes chewing, swallowing in a huge gulp. “It is good. How is your… _juice_ Seestra?”

The blonde girl grins- a grin that would give anyone else goose bumps- but Sarah’s not phased, just confused. She looks down at the juice in her glass quizzically, before taking another sip. “Uh, it’s good. But why don’t you have some more _spaghetti_. I know it’s your favorite…”

Helena spins another fork full of pasta, “Sure. And have more of your juice too. I know it is _YOUR_ favorite…”

Both sisters indulge in their dinners, quietly watching the other accross the aisle, take bite after bite, sip after sip until each had finished almost half their tray.

“Okay,” Sarah huffs, tossing down her own fork. “What’s the bloody deal Helena??? Why isn’t your mouth on fire?!?! I bribed Art like $20 to put a bottle of hot sauce on your pasta!”

Helena blinks back, confused. “I gave Arthur $10 to put a shaker of salt in your juice…”

“Seriously?” Sarah smirks. “Huh… I guess great minds do think alike...”

“We are twins,” Helena grins. “We have a connection...”

Both sisters smile for a moment until Sarah realizes something. “Wait- that means that arse double crossed us! Come on Helena, we need to give Art a piece of our mind and-“

“ _ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!”_

Sarah’s rant is cut off by a tortured scream let out from the table diagonal to them. Alison sputters and scrapes at her tongue. Her face is flushed and sweat sticks her bangs to her brow. “Hot! Hotttt!!! _What the Gretta Garbo is in this!?!?!_ ”

Alison snatches the cup of juice from her tray, gulping it down with two hands, only to wretch and toss it to the floor, spitting out the contents all over herself. Her face contorts into an ugly grimace and she looks like she may throw up, as she runs from the dining hall.

Sarah can’t breathe she’s laughing so hard.

“Ms. Helena? What’s wrong with Ms. Alison?” a small camper asks up at the blonde.

“It must have been something she ate,” Helena replies, chuckling along with her twin across the aisle.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 


End file.
